Heal boy
by n231
Summary: oneshot. Hilary decides to give Tala a lesson in manners. TalaHilary.
1. Default Chapter

Hilary was walking down the street with a bag in her hand. She was going to play a trick on her boyfriend and teach him a lesson. She giggled at her idea, and was formulating a plan to make him relax so her master plan could work.

Tala was sitting on the sofa in the hotel room he and his team where staying in. The others had gone out, so he was on his own. The warm sun shining in through the window made him fall asleep. He curled up on the couch with Wolborg in his hand. He was in a deep sleep so he didn't hear the door open.

Hilary tiptoed up to him. 'He looks so cuddlely' she thought as she looked at the sleeping boy and gently patted him on the head not so he would wake up. She pulled a choke chain out of the bag and slipped it carefully over his head. She made sure he wouldn't be able to pull it of easily.

She gently tickled under his chin ''Puppy'' he grinned and stirred in his sleep. ''Puppy wake up for me'' she said in a baby voice. He would never live it down if anyone heard the names he left her call him. ''Wake up my ice wolf, so I can rub your tummy'' Tala quickly opened his eyes. ''There's my puppy! Did you have a nice sleep?'' he nodded. ''That's good, you know why?'' he shook his head grinning. ''Because my snuggle puppy today is you obedience training'' Tala looked at her.

''What?''

''See you've been mean to me, so I think you need to be taught some manners'' Tala's face dropped. He felt the chain around his neck. ''I have taken precautions so you don't run away''. Tala had no choice, 'besides it might be fun' he thought.

She tugged on the chain and led him into the kitchen. He sat on a stool while she grabbed a plate of something. Hilary grabbed a fork, scooped up some food and held it out to him. Tala eyed the food suspiciously; he took his chances and ate it.

Tala looked as if he was about to be sick. ''Don't you like it?''

''What is it?''

''Cottage cheese, yummy isn't it?'' Tala shook his head. ''I'm sorry to hear that'' she said as she shoved some more into his mouth. ''Good?'' Tala nodded, not wanting any more. Hilary handed him a glass of water and no sooner had he finished it she yanked him off the stool.

They came to the black hole that was the teams' bedroom. There were clothes all over the place, ''Now then this mess needs to be cleaned up''

''No! I am not doing women's work!'' no sooner had he finished the sentence Hilary yanked the chain, hard. Tala didn't want to die this way so he picked up all the clothes, which stank!

''Good boy, I might give you a treat if you're very very good'' Tala looked like all his wishes had come true. They can back to the sofa, ''Now then where do you sit?'' Tala was about to sit on the sofa but then reconsidered and sat on the floor ''Good puppy, I'll give you that treat soon'' Tala grinned as he laid his head on her lap and she ran her fingers through his hair.

They dozed off, as it was a warm day. Spencer and Bryan came in and saw them on the sofa. They saw Hilary had a chain in her hand, and looked at each other. They put two and two together and decided to play a trick on their captain ''Tala!'' they both yelled which startled him. He sat up quickly but the chain chocked him. Spencer and Bryan couldn't contain themselves

''I've heard about women keeping men on a short leash but this'' Bryan chocked out.

''Has she had you obeying her every command?'' Spencer asked trying to control himself. Hilary had woke to the sound of their laughter and saw a red faced Tala. She undid the chain and stroked his hand. Bryan and Spencer hadn't noticed and were still laughing. Hilary pulled Tala onto the sofa and whispered into his ear

''You can have your treat now'' Tala pulled her against his body and began to kiss her passionately. Bryan and Spencer stopped laughing when they heard Hilary moan ''Tala'' as she lay back on the sofa, with him on top. They slowly stepped back and left them to make out.

After a while Hilary and Tala parted ''did my puppy learn his lesson?''

''Yeah, can I have that tummy rub now?''


	2. Air horn tricks

Tala snuck into his girlfriend's bedroom with an air horn in hand. He wanted to wake he up. He stood over her sleeping form. She looks like a goddess in the Garden of Eden, hard to believe to treated me like a dog a few days ago.

He ran his fingers around his neck. Sure the treatment had been suggestive, but he preferred if HE was the dominant one. Hilary was currently wearing bunny PJs', complete with fluffy tail and floppy ears. Tala called her his, little chocolate bunny (don't ask why).

Tala looked at the alarm clock beside him, almost time when the alarm would go off. He turned it off and waited. When half seven came the air horn went of near Hilary's head. She sat up screaming.

After her ears stopped ringing Hilary saw her boyfriend laughing on the floor with an air horn in his hand. Hilary got the chock chain out of a draw and slipped it on his head. Then pulled, very hard.

'I guess my puppy still needs a lesson in manners' hiss an angry Hilary. Tala gulped. Last time he'd try to get revenge on her.

'Come on my little chocolate bunny, can't you see the funny side?'

'Yes I can, you will come shopping with me and pay for everything!' Tala looked as if he was about to be sick.


	3. To the mall

Hilary was pulling Tala along by the chain down the main street. She was wearing over knee white socks, black mini skirt, black strappy sandals and a white vest top with black polka dots. Her small matching purse swung behind her as she dragged her bewildered boyfriend to the biggest mall in town.

An idea flashed into Tale's mind ''well as I'm paying for the stuff, can I suggest what you try on?'' Hilary stopped and turned to face him. ''Well first I think some new underwear, then some new lingerie, swimsuits, pyjamas, summer dresses and whatever else I can think of ''

Hilary smirked and pulled Tala along. Well she would try on those things, but it didn't mean he could watch.

Please review.


	4. Swim wear

Hilary had taken the chain of Tala's neck and pulled him along through the street. They stopped outside a sport shop and looked through the window, all kinds of sporting equipment and clothes were displayed.

They entered the shop and headed towards the swimwear section. Hilary browsed around; every now and then Tala would pass her a bikini or revealing swimsuit that caught his attention. He was puzzled why she was accepting them, he though she would make a fuss about being half naked in them.

He shrugged his shoulders and followed her to the changing rooms. ''Ok, I'll try these on and you wait out here'' Tala jerked his head up

''What?'' this wasn't part of the plan.

''I'll try these on and you stay out here'' Tala slumped onto a chair and watched as the silhouette of his girlfriend in the cubical. Temptation had reached a new level for the young man.


End file.
